Curitas de rana
by Mireyan
Summary: Una aspirina disuelta en el agua de un vaso nunca le hizo sentir tan bien como los labios de Midorikawa.


**¡Hola a todos! Quería regalarle algo a mi amiga Fresita con Nata por acabar su fic largo, así que me estrujé las meninges, porque no quería reutilizar ninguna idea, sino pensar algo nuevo para que fuese un regalo de verdad. Y al final surgió esto, que no es Ranmasa, así que no tiene nada que ver con su fic, pero ya que quería Nagumo/Midorikawa, pues se me ocurrió que su regalo fuese un fic de los dos. En su momento a mi me pareció la idea del siglo, ahora no le veo el sentido.**

**Lo que sí es cierto es que hace falta más Nagumo/Midorikawa y más rare pairings por aquí, así que yo pongo mi granito de arena. Espero que os guste y me dejéis un comentario.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece**

* * *

Un resbalón en la tierra, una rodilla pelada y un par de lágrimas en los ojos. En un minuto perseguía el balón para chutar a puerta y al minuto siguiente estaba en el suelo con un raspón en la rodilla y en el orgullo. De la gloria a comer tierra en un instante. Así es el fútbol. Intentó levantarse y seguir corriendo, pero al mirarse la herida vio que tenía sangre, y a esa edad la sangre es un síntoma inequívoco de que la caída ha sido mortal de necesidad y de que se le iba a escapar la vida por ahí, así que se apartó del terreno en el que sus compañeros seguían jugando, poco o nada preocupados por su estado de salud.

Sólo uno de ellos vino a consolarlo y darle su apoyo moral.

- ¿Te duele mucho?- Midorikawa se arrodilló a su lado y tapo su herida de guerra con un pañuelo de papel.

- Esto no es nada. Me he sentado sólo porque estaba cansado, ni siquiera me duele.- mintió Nagumo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Porque escocía, escocía mucho, pero sólo los niños débiles de cinco años lloran porque se han hecho pupa en una rodilla.

- Vuelvo en seguida.

Midorikawa fue a buscar una botella de agua mineral y se la echó por la herida, para quitar todos los trozos de tierra que tenía todavía pegados. Se la limpió con el pañuelo y resultó que no era más que un rasponcito chiquitín. Nagumo se sintió decepcionado. Con lo que hubiese fardado si le hubiesen tenido que dar puntos.

Entonces Midorikawa hizo algo muy extraño. Algo incomprensible. Algo que lo descolocó por completo.

- Sana, sana, curita de rana, si no sana hoy sanará mañana.

Y le dio un beso en la rodilla.

Nagumo miró alternativamente su rodilla, a Midorikawa y de nuevo a su rodilla. El otro chico sólo sonreía.

- ¿A que ya te encuentras mejor?

Y se fue a seguir corriendo, dejándolo confuso. Y mucho menos dolorido que antes.

Su teoría de que las curitas de rana funcionaban de verdad hizo reír a los compañeros a los que atrevió a contárselo. A todos les parecía una estupidez de niños pequeños, muy de niños pequeños y ellos ya eran grandes para creer en esas bobadas. Nagumo había intentado probar su teoría aplicándoselas él mismo cuando se hacía daño, pero sólo parecía funcionar con Midorikawa de por medio.

Quizás no hiciese falta Midorikawa. Quizás con que fuese otra persona la que te diese el besito... pero no había nadie más a quién le apeteciese pedírselo.

El asunto habría quedado olvidado de no ser por aquél fatídico momento. El momento en que intentaron, Nagumo salir y Midorikawa entrar por la misma puerta a la vez, lo que provocó un chichón en la frente del primero.

- ¿Estás bien? No sabía que estabas detrás.

- Ya supongo, espero que no me hayas dado con la puerta a posta.

- ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

- Esto no es nada.- contestó Nagumo, aunque volvía a tener lágrimas en los ojos como la primera vez.

- A ver, déjame ver.

Le apartó las manos de la frente con cuidado. Y lo volvió a hacer.

- Sana, sana, curita de rana si no sana hoy sanará mañana.

Y lo dejó con la misma cara de idiota y confundido que la otra vez. Se sentía mucho más aturdido que después del portazo en toda la cabeza.

Los años pasaron y con ello las curitas de rana, que fueron sustituidas por analgésicos y Betadine. A veces a Nagumo le daban ganas de darse de collejas a sí mismo por haber podido pensar alguna vez que algo tan pueril podía tener algún efecto.

No obstante, una aspirina disuelta en el agua de un vaso nunca le hizo sentir tan bien como los labios de Midorikawa.

* * *

No tenía mucha idea de como había acabado en la enfermería. Sólo había recibido un balonazo, ni que fuese el primero que le habían dado en la cabeza en toda la vida. Hacían cosas mucho más peligrosas cuando les hacían a ser los Masters del universo. Pero le había reventado un labio y había salido mucha sangre, y eso siempre impresionaba, así que Hitomiko le había mandado a la enfermería a descansar.

Si eso significaba que podía quedarse allí y pasar de estudiar, por él encantado, que no quedase. No había discutido mucho y se había ido a tumbar, y en ese momento se encontraba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo su labio palpitar. Al menos la sangre ya había parado. Y esta vez tampoco tendrían que darle puntos. Su sueño de tener una hermosa cicatriz sobre la que inventar una historia heroica se alejaba cada vez más a la vez que pasaba su adolescencia.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Midorikawa apartó la cortina blanca. El del balonazo había sido él, así que era normal que viniese a presentarle sus excusas.

- Esto no es nada. Ni siquiera me duele.- el otro chico se rio.

- Siempre dices lo mismo. Desde que eras pequeño.

- Ya, es que siempre he sido muy fuerte.

Intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo se le volvió a abrir el labio. Midorikawa cogió un pañuelo de la mesa.

- Pero ten cuidado, hombre.

- Sí es que las heridas en el labio son muy escandalosas.- dijo como pudo mientras Midorikawa le curaba el labio. Parecía pensativo.

- ¿Te acuerdas cómo nos consolábamos cuando éramos pequeños y nos hacíamos daño? - Midorikawa seguía concentrado en la herida y no parecían afectarle para nada esos recuerdos. A diferencia de a él. Dio gracias a que parecía muy entretenido con su labio y no le estaba viendo la cara.

- Eso tú. Los demás no hacían esas cosas.

- Ya es verdad. De hecho tú fuiste el único que no me dijiste que era una tontería ni te reíste de mí.

Nagumo se tragó su orgullo antes de contestar. Pero es que Midorikawa merecía saberlo.

- Bueno es que a mí... me hacía efecto de verdad. Me sentía mejor después.

Esta vez consiguió que Midorikawa dejase de prestarle atención a su herida y le mirase a los ojos, pero él tuvo que apartar la vista.

- Bueno, por la sugestión, ya sabes. No era más que eso.- intentó excusarse, pero Midorikawa le cogió de la barbilla con una mano y lo obligó a mirarle de nuevo.

- Pero si te sentías mejor, aunque sólo fue sugestión... entonces.

Le puso una mano en los hombros. Nagumo estaba como paralizado. Aunque de haberse podido mover, tampoco lo hubiese hecho.

- Sana, sana, curita de rana si no sana hoy sanará mañana.

- Y le dio un beso. Justo en la herida. Justo en los labios.

Midorikawa sonreía cuando se separó de él.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?

Nagumo frunció el ceño.

- No mucho, la verdad. Creo que necesito que lo repitas otra vez.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. No tengo ni idea de si las curitas de rana son universales, supongo que no, pero tendrán su versión en cada país. Era eso que recitaba tu madre cuando te caías para que dejases de llorar, y según cómo fuese el niño o le hacía efecto o lloraba más. En mi caso yo era un poco Nagumo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y muchas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
